1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved methods and cement compositions for cementing subterranean zones penetrated by well bores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean zones penetrated by well bores are commonly sealed by hydraulic cement compositions. For example, hydraulic cement compositions are used in primary cementing operations whereby strings of pipe such as casings and liners are cemented in well bores. In performing primary cementing, a hydraulic cement composition is pumped into the annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior surfaces of a pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition is permitted to set in the annular space thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened substantially impermeable cement therein which supports and positions the pipe string in the well bore and seals the exterior surfaces of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore. Hydraulic cement compositions are also utilized in a variety of cementing operations such as sealing highly permeable zones or fractures in subterranean zones, plugging cracks or holes in pipe strings and the like.
Dispersing agents are commonly included in hydraulic cement compositions used for cementing subterranean zones. The dispersing agents reduce the rheologies of the cement compositions, i.e., the apparent viscosities and other properties of the cement compositions, as well as reducing the water content of the cement compositions. The reduction of the rheology of a cement composition allows the cement composition to be pumped with less friction pressure which utilizes less pump horsepower. In addition, the lower rheology often allows the cement composition to be pumped in turbulent flow. Turbulent flow characteristics are desirable when pumping cement compositions in wells in that drilling fluid is more efficiently removed from surfaces in the well bore as the drilling fluid is displaced by the cement composition being pumped. The inclusion of dispersing agents in cement compositions is also desirable in that the presence of the dispersing agents reduces the water required for preparation of the cement compositions. Cement compositions having reduced water content set into cement masses having improved compressive strength.
A number of dispersing agents have heretofore been utilized in well cement compositions. For example, certain organic acids such as gluconic acid and citric acid have been utilized as cement dispersing agents. However, such organic acids suffer from the disadvantage that they also function as cement composition set retarding agents which is often undesirable. That is, the presence of an organic acid dispersant in a cement composition prevents the cement composition from setting for a longer period of time which is often costly or otherwise detrimental. Other dispersing agents which are commonly used in well cement compositions include polynaphthalene sulfonate which is commercially available under the trade designation “CFR-2™” from Halliburton Energy Services, Inc. of Duncan, Okla.; the condensation product of formaldehyde, acetone and a sulfite which is commercially available under the trade designation “CFR-3™” from Halliburton Energy Services, Inc.; poly-B-naphthol sulfonate; polymelamine sulfonate; and many others. While the heretofore utilized dispersing agents have been used successfully, they generally require relatively high concentrations in well cement compositions and impart some set retardation to the cement compositions in which they are utilized. Further, some of the heretofore utilized dispersing agents also deteriorate the fluid loss control properties of cement composition fluid loss control agents.
Thus, there are continuing needs for improved methods of cementing and cement compositions wherein the cement compositions include a dispersing agent which can be utilized in smaller amounts, does not impart significant retardation properties to cement compositions and does not deteriorate the fluid loss control properties of fluid loss control agents.